Berk Of Dragons And Love
by Violet Vicky
Summary: Mia is left behind with her goddaughter after the war, her family gone. Given a way to escape, she takes it with both hands and leaves to find another life and even find a love that would create a legacy she could have never foreseen. I don't own either HTTYD or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione 'Mia' Granger was the only one of the Golden Trio left. Her best friends, her family, they were all bar two gone, killed through the war that she had been fighting since 12 years of age. The first to go were her birth parents, Marie and Phil Granger, slaughtered in their dentist clinic by Death Eaters just before her 5th year at Hogwarts. In her devastation, she had grown closer to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the former being her best friend and brother Harry Potter's godfather, the latter her 3rd year DADA professor. They had taken her under their wings, lifting her spirits up.

Then at the end of her 5th year, Sirius had been killed by his cousin in a battle at the Ministry of Magic. Afterwards she and Remus had grieved together, spending most of the summer between 5th and 6th alone together in the library of headquarters, which had a charm on it to hide it from the destructive hands of Molly Weasley. They were joined during the last month by Harry and Nymphadora Tonks, the metamorph grieving over the loss of her cousin. It was in that month that the two teenagers realised that Tonks wasn't just grieving over Sirius but also Remus denying the love that they both feel for each other.

It had only taken him getting forced to sit by his two young friends and yelled at for over an hour until he had his eyes opened. Mia and Harry had been best witch and wizard at their wedding during the Christmas break, happy that their friends were not allowing fear to stop their love. Albus Dumbledore was next, a mercy killing by their potions professor, Severus Snape, though it had taken a while to get to that answer.

Over what would have been their 7th year, the siblings in spirit and their other best friend Ronald Weasley had been on the run, tracking down items that held pieces of Voldemort's soul. During that time, they were taken prisoner at Malfoy Manor, where Luna Lovegood and Dobby were killed. But the final battle was where Mia's heart was ripped out and turned into a pile of ashes.

Her magical family used to be 15 strong before the battle, all but one fighting, but by the end of the battle, Mia was holding onto her dying brother, only one hadn't been killed through the fighting, tears falling down her face, "You can't leave me too Harry."

"I'm never going to leave you Mia, we're all going to be with, until the end of time," he placed a bloodied hand over her heart, "We'll be living in here from now on."

"I've got no one else now"

"You have baby Mini, she's going to need her godmother and here," into her hands went the three Deathly Hallows, "The Mistress of Death, I would trust no one to keep that baby girl more than I do you. Make sure she hears all about us."

Her honey brown eyes were pouring with the tears and she was resting her head against her brother's, looking deep into the brilliant green eyes as the life slowly faded from them. When it was gone, fittingly, the skies opened up with the rain that had been threatening to fall for the entirety of the battle.

Hagrid, the only adult member of her family left, came over and lift her into his arms, his half-giant strength being held back so he didn't hurt the witch, big fat tears falling into his beard, "Come on Mia, we can't help them now."

"My family, I only have you and Mini now," the brunette said softly, "What am I supposed to do Hagrid?"

"You survive lass, it's all you can do," inside the castle, there was chaos everywhere, mainly the professors trying to keep the children away from the bodies and arranging the retrieval of the dead.

At the head was Minerva McGonagall, her own body showing signs of the battle, a large bandage wrapped around her head, and when she saw the pair enter she walked up, Mia seeing the tears that weren't being brushed aside, "Miss Granger, are there any others?"

"No ma'am," she struggled to keep away the tears but allowed the slightest of hope to slip into her voice as she asked, "In here?"

She knew there weren't by the look on the woman's face, "I'm so sorry my dear."

"Hagrid, I need to get my goddaughter," Mia said softly, being placed on the ground and hugging both of them, "I'll be back."

The wards of Hogwarts had fallen early in the battle, so the teen simply apparated from the Great Hall. When Tonks and Remus had first found out they were pregnant, the werewolf had run off, terrified that he was ruining his wife and unborn child's life because of his infection. He'd gone back the same day, begging the woman to both take him back and heal the burst eardrums that his young friends had given him from their screaming.

Mia had been there with Harry when the little girl was born a month earlier, she had helped to deliver her, and was the first one to hold her. When they had been asked to be godparents, the brunette hadn't thought she could be happier, then she was named.

Tonks was exhausted, it had been a long labour, helped along by pain potions but she had been in labour for almost 30 hours before her screaming daughter had entered the world. Looking down at her beaming friend as she clipped the cord and quickly cleaned her up, the metamorph waited until the newborn was on her chest before saying, "We're naming her Hermione Lily Lupin."

"Mini to stop confusion," Remus added, catching the witch when she almost collapsed in shock, she had also been awake the entire time his wife had been in labour.

"What?" Mia asked, certain she had misheard due to exhaustion.

Motioning for the teen, Tonks caressed her face caringly, "If not for you and Harry, then this little girl would never have been. And you are my best friend, I want my daughter to have the name of the bravest person I know, just so that she can be brave and strong too."

Placing a kiss to her older friend's sweaty forehead, the teen smiled at the adults, "Helps that it is also cuter than Harriet."

"Oi, watch it Granger," Harry said laughing, stopping when he saw something though, "Well then, that's going to be so fun for you both."

All four looked at the napping newborn and Mia began chuckling while the parents were left with open mouths. When she was born, Mini had a head of black hair but now it was bright pink, like her mother's currently was, "Wonderful, you two are going to love parenthood."

It had earned both teenagers light slaps on the arm but it was in jest. Now though, Mia apparated to the cottage that the small family had been living in, replaying that one line over and over in her mind, getting even more depressed. That depression faded slightly though when she heard her goddaughter cry out.

The wards of the home let her through and Mia went straight through to the pale pink nursery that she had helped paint only months earlier. She saw the month old and smiled when Mini instantly changed her hair to match her own, "Hey baby girl."

Carefully, the witch lift her out of the cot and held her, sitting in the rocking chair and just sang to her while letting the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia had allowed herself an hour to grieve while holding Mini, then she knew things needed to happen. First was a change for the baby while everything was packed away into the nappy bag, and two duffel bags she had found in the closet. After getting the little girl into a new onesie, she found the magical sling that she had bought Tonks for her 'baby shower' and put it on.

"Alright my sweet girl, let's get going," with the bags in her pockets, the brunette left the cottage and apparated back to the school.

Things were going on still, bodies had been lined up under white sheets against a wall, lime green robed Healers from St Mungo's were moving all around the Great Hall, working over the injured. Aurors were being put to work by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the most senior Ministry member, and was the person that Mia needed to see first, "Kings."

"Oh Mia," the large African wizard came over and carefully embraced her, minding the sleeping infant, "I heard, I'm so sorry."

They grieved, they'd both lost friends, but she couldn't think about that now, "Kings I need you to push through the ad-adoption paperwork."

He had heard the stutter and knew how hard it was for her to say, "They wanted this if anything happened to them Mia. You'll be a good mum to her."

"I hope so," the brunette saw another person she needed to see, "Thanks Kings."

Horace Slughorn had set up a dozen cauldrons to mix up the quick potions that would be needed. He saw the teen coming over and also that she placed a Bubblehead Charm over the sling, shaking his head, "Such losses, tragedies."

"That is true Professor Slughorn," Mia said, "I need you to make me the Adoptive Mother potion."

"Of course my dear," it was a very simple potion, quick to brew up, but the worst part was the need for blood from the woman and the child, "If you wouldn't mind."

Doing her own first, the teen then hastily pierced the heel of her goddaughter, waking her up. As she whimpered, Mia put the blood into the potion and began bouncing on the balls of her feet, "It's okay baby, I'm so sorry I did that to you, hush now my sweetheart."

While the potion went through the final stages of brewing, the witch was watched over as she walked around the hall by at least 5 people, the one she hadn't spoken to yet with her eyes checking her for injury. Poppy Pomfrey had been Mia's Healer since she began school and knew that there was something wrong but would wait until she was finished.

"Miss Granger, it is finished," Horace put the shimmering potion into a goblet, "You know the effects are instant?"

"Yes sir," loosening the sling slightly in case there was too much of a change, Mia downed the potion, pleased that it wasn't as awful tasting as most others she had taken but she didn't think too much of it as the change was quick, "Oh."

The Adoptive Mother potion had been created very early in written magical history, invented for slightly selfish reasons by a group of noble ladies who did not want to nurse their children. What it did was make the woman who took the potion able to nurse a child, and that meant that certain changes needed to be made for that to happen. Changes Mia didn't think would be so noticeable.

Before the potion, Mia had been pleased with her B cup breasts, they were a suitable size for her. Because she hadn't thought they would change so much, she hadn't bothered to unclasp her bra. That unfortunately meant she was being strangled slightly so had very quickly reached under her shirt and snapped the front clasp of her bra, bringing a deep blush to her former potion professor's face. Looking down, she realised that things were much bigger, at least a D cup or even DD and were already very heavy with milk.

"Miss Granger, a moment of your time now," came the call from across the hall, causing the witch to flinch slightly.

"Of course Madam Pomfrey," smiling at the man, she said, "Thank you sir."

"It is f-," Horace then saw Mini, "Oh dear, I didn't realise she was talented."

"Does that matter?"

"Perhaps, there have been a few occasions where the talents of one have been transferred over to the other," the man wavered his hand, "If you happen to change appearance in the next 24 hours then we'll have confirmation that it has happened in your case."

Just nodding, Mia turned and head to where the woman who had cared for her health for 7 years was somewhat patiently waiting for her, "Ma'am."

"Miss Granger, how long were you going to take to get to me?" With simply a look, Poppy had the witch onto the bed, still holding the infant, and a curtain was surrounding them, "You must put the child down before I can look over you."

It was only because she trusted the woman with her life that she carefully placed Mini into the bassinette that was removed from the nappy bag. Laying back onto the bed, she closed her eyes as the numerous spells went into her, knowing each one as they were spoken, and trying to not let her mind remember the other times she had heard or used them.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Mia asked as she sat up.

"You are in need of a good feed, a good sleep, and some well-deserved rest. But you also have a fractured foot and wrist, some almost major magic exhaustion, and the deficiencies that would be seen by someone who has been on the run for almost a year," a group of potions came flying through the curtains, "And once you have a good sleep you will need to go in search of some more suitable clothing."

Mia blushed lightly, she knew that her clothes even before the potion had been taken were less than good, now they were close to shredding. Having seen the Dreamless Sleep, the witch stood and took Mini into her arms, "Better find a bed to pass out in. Thanks Madam Pomfrey."

"It's fine dear, just make sure you feed your little one before taking the potions. By the time you feed her next, the potions will be out of your system"

Mia nodded as she left, able to feel the pain from her fractures now that she knew about them, and head slowly up the numerous staircases to her home, the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was deserted, any students that hadn't been evacuated were in one state or another around the school. With a tear in her eyes, the brunette settled into the couch that had been claimed in their first year as the Golden Trio's couch, and moved her shirt aside.

Her destroyed bra was banished, no point repairing it, and the sling had a privacy charm over it so nothing was seen should someone sneak up on her. Mia had heard that it was hard for some women to get a child to feed but it must not be the same when they had previously because Mini latched on eagerly and drank for dear life, her godmother taking a few minutes to get used to sensation but soon sat back with her head resting against the back of the couch.

It took about 20 minutes, switching over halfway through before Mini let go and was burped. Wearily, Mia stood and walked up the stairs to the top floor of rooms, opening it and realising that she had walked up the boy's tower and not the girls'. Her tears were already falling as she carefully placed Mini beside the bed with alerts strong enough to wake the dead. Next she stripped off her shirt and removed one from her bag that she had worn as a night shirt for the past 6 years. It was Harry's first Quidditch jersey, a gift to her from him when she sat by his side while he was in the Hospital Wing.

Wearing it, and knowing that none of the boys who had spent most nights up late joking together in their 6 years together would be returning ever again, Mia took her potions and curled up with each pillow surrounding her, thanking every god that she would not dream this one night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mini had woken her around midday, eager for a feed and a change, her godmother waking to very painful shock going through her from the alerts, "Gods, ok honey, I'm up."

Mia waited for her to latch before moving, not able to stay in the room for much longer but just as she was about to leave, she summoned a few things to her. Seamus' exploded feather, the same one he blew up their first charms lesson when they were learning to levitate things. It was on a leather cord with Dean's DA coin, they had started dating in 4th after attending the Yule Ball together, and he had kept his boyfriend's coin by his heart the year Dean was forced to run. They'd died together in the first half of the battle, and would be laid to rest as she knew they would have wanted.

She had all of her brother's belongings and most of Ron's in the beaded purse that was on her body at all times, so from Neville's bed she personally picked up a clear sphere, laughing as a mist floated through it but didn't change colour. Neville had originally lost his Remembrall at some stage between their 2nd and 3rd year, but he found it again after Dumbledore was killed when he was cleaning out his trunk and it had rolled over the floor to hit Harry in the toe. It was the first time Harry had laughed since the battle on the tower.

Shrinking it slightly, Mia then attached it to the leather cord and placed it around her neck, kissing each item, "I'm never going to forget any of you, I swear."

By the time she was at the Great Hall, Mini was burped and ready to be changed, which is what the witch did on one of the small tables that were placed around the room. Kingsley came up to her as she was banishing the nappy, "You should really buy some baby books Mia, learn the charm for magical nappies, they are a gift from the gods."

"How would you know that Kings?" The brunette laughed.

"Harry had one when he was a baby," the man passed over a scroll, "All wrapped up in a pretty bow for you my lovely."

Mia unrolled the parchment and read the adoption record, doing a double take at the bottom, "Minister Shacklebolt?"

"Ah, yes, well seeing as I am the most senior member of the Ministry who was not arrested earlier this morning, the remaining Wizengamot members bestowed upon me this honour," the sarcasm was there to be easily found, "It does come with the perks of being able to help a friend out."

"Thanks Kings," the witch smiled and pecked his cheek.

He took a seat with her at a nearby table, grabbing one of the sandwiches at were placed there, "What are you going to do know?"

Mia shrugged and ate, tickling the face looking up at her, "Live, I have the perfect reason to. I don't think I can stay here though, not after the losses."

"As long as you are safe, it will hurt to not have you around but I for one only care that you both are safe and happy," Kingsley embraced the teen and kissed her head, "Have to head off, apparently the Ministry doesn't run itself. Be sure to say goodbye before you leave my lovely."

"Of course," after getting a decent feed into her, the Gryffindor head down to where her half-giant friend lived, the shack had been damaged from the battle and she could see him in the middle of repairs, "Hey Hagrid!"

"How are my girls doing?" Hagrid asked as he got down from the ladder, lifting the witch up so she could kiss his cheek.

"It still hurts but I know they would want me to keep moving forward. I actually needed to tell you something."

Hagrid nodded and sat her down, heading inside for tea for them both, settling down onto one of his huge pumpkins, a fat tear dropping as he looked around, "I still look for him."

She hadn't realised the large boarhound hadn't slobbered all over her, "Where's Fang?"

"Bastards killed him before driving me into the forest," the man shook his head and pointed at a golden urn in the window, "Took his body and cremated it, Minerva gave me the urn when she came into the forest after me."

"I'm so sorry Hagrid, he was a great dog"

"Aye, he was," wiping his eyes, Hagrid asked, "What did you need to tell me?"

Mia blushed lightly, she didn't want to hurt her friend any more than he was, "I needed to tell you that I'm not going to be around for much longer. I can't stay here Hagrid, no matter how much I love Hogwarts and you, the memories, I see them all and even though I have the best reason in the world to live, being here makes me want to do nothing more than join them."

Even though the eyes were wet, the witch saw understanding in black eyes, "I know love, I feel the same but I know my place is to be here. I know of somewhere you can go though, if you would like. It's a place I know of from my work with my creatures, a safe place, a place where you won't have to worry about the reminders of this terrible event."

"Where is it?"

"It's a hut in the far north of the Shetland Isles, a magical island that has been hidden from the Muggles for many years"

"An island? What is it called?" Mia had researched most of the magic only places around the world and only knew of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley in all of the UK.

"It is called the Isle of Berk, there are no humans on the island, haven't been for about 50 years"

She heard the omission, "What's up there Hagrid?"

"Dragons," he held up his hands to stop her, "These aren't like those we know. Ours are nothing like these dragons, they are the true dragons, ours only have a history of around 1000 years. Our dragons are the hybrids of a dozen original dragons who were stolen from the Isle of Berk, bastardised so that they would be bigger and more vicious than their ancestors, potions were also added into the mix."

"I've heard of those, in a book I borrowed from you I believe," she laughed gently, "The people of Berk, they were Dragon Riders, correct?"

"Oh aye, the best amongst the people, but about 100 years ago the riding stopped, people head off to the mainland, and the dragons slowly died out. I went up there 30 years ago after hearing that the island was still inhabited by dragons, there were about 70 or so then."

"But why would it be perfect for us?" Mia asked as she moved her daughter to be more comfortable in the sling.

Hagrid leant in, "The man who told me it was still around, he also said that if I was the right person, and I was offered to bond with a Night Fury, I would be sent to a time where the dragons believed I could do the most good. Now, I like my life here, meet some sweet and brilliant people, but I kept it in mind for if that love of meeting people ever faded and I wanted to find a better life."

The witch tilt her head slightly, "So you are suggesting I should go up there and see if a dragon will bond with me? What makes you think it would?"

"Because if anyone is perfect to be accepted by a dragon, it will be you," he caressed her face with his large thumb, smiling at her, "Hermione, you deserve to have a life of peace, a life of love. You walked into my life 7 years ago as a tiny little first year, today you're all grown up into the warrior I knew you always were. It hurts my soul that you went through all of that baby girl, that you need to leave. Olympe and me, we're thinking about moving in together, start a family but I'm always going to think of you as my first child Mia."

She was crying now as she held onto the bushy bearded man, "You will always be with me Hagrid, I'll never forget you. If I hadn't had you in my life, I don't think I would be the woman you see, because you are one of the largest parts of my life, in more than one way. My father, both of my parents actually, they loved me, tried hard to understand my magic but never really got it. Molly and Arthur, they were loving, caring, the perfect parents but not for me. I didn't really find a mother figure though Tonks was one hell of a big sister but father figures? Hell, I had the best three out there. And you were always number one."

The witch was sitting on his leg now, her head tucked up underneath his shoulder, as they both let tears fall. They stayed still and mostly silent until Hagrid's leg jumped suddenly, "What the hell?"

"What?" Mia opened her eyes to long black hair falling past her face, "Oh great. Not to worry Hagrid, it's because of the Adoptive Mother potion, I gained little Mini's talent."

"Always knew you were special baby girl," the man chuckled, smoothing back the hair.

Mia shook her head as she blushed, reaching up to kiss the rugged cheek, "I should head off, need to go buy some things for the little miss here but I'll come back."

"Be safe," Hagrid watched her apparate away before going back to his repairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia popped to Diagon Alley and saw that things were back in motion, there really was no stopping the alley, and it actually made her feel better, like things weren't so bad. Veering off the main walkway, she was trying to change her features and almost walked past the brilliantly lit shop. As she walked inside, a woman called from the rear, "Be there in a second, be sure to have a look around."

"Take your time," Mia said back, taking a look around the store.

There were all sorts of things, from maternity clothes to clothes for after the birth, all the clothes for baby from birth until they were big enough to go to Madam Malkin's. One wall was full of books, while another held bits and pieces such as a variety of cloth nappies, slings, toys, all with furniture beneath it. The witch made her way to the rear, where all of the books were and began scanning the titles.

When she heard rustling behind her, Mia span instantly, wand at the ready and curse on her tongue until she saw a woman standing there, "Oh my god, I am so sorry."

Mia's features had returned to normal with the believed danger, and the woman recognised her instantly, her fear fading, "That is perfectly alright Miss Granger, I understand what you have gone through and want to thank you for your sacrifices."

"When you have a good enough reason, you fight with everything you have ma'am"

"It's Penny Goode and that little lady there is certainly the best reason," the woman was only 30 or so, with short blonde bob and green eyes, a pleasantly plump body.

"My namesake, my goddaughter and as of this morning my adopted daughter. Her parents were in the battle last night," that was all she needed to say, the understanding was in Penny's eyes, "And I now find myself without a single idea on what a mother needs."

Penny gave a slight laugh and pat her on the arm, "That is quite alright dear, you wouldn't be the first new mother in that position. Now, seeing as the little one seems about 4 weeks?"

"April Fools baby, she seemed to wait for that day just to play a trick on her mother," Mia looked about the store and sighed, "I think your stock is about to decrease substantially."

"What do you have exactly?"

"Basic cloth nappies, a few onesies, a bassinette, a nappy bag, a sling and I did have a cot but it isn't really suitable for the future plans I have. But this," Mia walked over to a hand carved swinging bassinet, "This is perfect."

The blonde grinned widely, "A mother's intuition cannot be beaten. One thing before we truly start though, and I don't mean to intrude but I take it that you took the potion? It's just that you seem to be without a bra."

The blush was deep red, "Yes, well, when the potion took effect I wasn't aware it would make such large changes. Believe it or not I was a B cup this time yesterday."

"Not the first time I've dealt with the potion, you got off easy, one lady came in after going from an A to an E cup," the bubbly woman summoned over her measuring tape and a bassinet, "My apologies but I need access to all of you, your back will also thank you."

Smiling, Mia put the awake and alert girl into the bassinet, she then stayed still while her measurements were taken. She knew that the months of hard living had removed her little puppy fat and she had gained a bit of muscle, her breasts were something else altogether, so wasn't surprised when she saw the measurements on the parchment, "Oh bloody hell, DD cup. Are they going to go down after I stop feeding Mini?"

"Yes but not far, they are changed now," Penny began floating items over, "Pick out what is your style, we'll get the hard bits over with first."

Considering how much she hated shopping, it was a good idea on the woman's part to do this. Mia picked out a couple bandeau bras but politely refused the sexier items, she had decided to take Hagrid up on his offer and knew if it worked, there were no real bras back then, it was all supported by the outer clothes and armour.

With her plan for the future in mind, Mia didn't get the more outlandish nappies for Mini, sticking to the more natural ones available. The largest purchases were books, with them she would be able to handle anything thrown at her, so bought a copy of most of those available. Penny rang everything up and smiled as the teen authorised the money to come from her vault, "You be safe in your journeys now dear."

"I will ma'am," Mia shook her hand and placed the shrunken purchases into her pocket.

Leaving the shop, the witch then head back into the main alley. With her plan now firm in her mind, even if the story of a Night Fury was wrong, Mia had no plan to come back to the UK ever, so wanted to make sure that she had everything she would need. She bought the apothecary out of everything they had, including vials, cauldrons and storage jars, the man in charge happily packing everything so that nothing was ruined.

Madam Malkin had eagerly greeted her, she had already heard that the remaining hero of Hogwarts was buying out stores. She knew better than to question the purchases, she'd learnt years ago that she would lose clients if she did. Her stock of wool, cow leather, various furs and hides, acromantula silk and every last thread of linen soon joined the other purchases the teenager had made in the alley. The woman was very happy as the purchase was paid for, and went about restocking her shop.

Mia then made her final stop, a stop that she didn't want to make but had to. It was to Gringotts Bank, a building that she and her brothers had stolen a dragon from, and destroyed the roof of, only a couple days earlier. Inside she faced anger but after paying a substantial amount of money to the goblins, she was free to access her vaults, a task that took the rest of the day as she now had control of nearly 30, each with their own books.

Ravenous and exhausted, the witch left the bank with close to 10,000 books sitting in a walking library she had found in the Potter vault. As she had been searching, Mia was practicing her new talent, and had quickly learnt there is one thing she couldn't change, her breasts were going to have to stay as large as they were. But she had gotten the hang of flipping hair colours, not as fast as Tonks could but she had been training her whole life.

Before she had left the bank, Mia had arranged for everything she owned to go to Hagrid in 3 days' time, giving her enough time to get everything she needed. That night it was a moving dinner for both her and Mini, and she collapsed onto Hagrid's large bed in complete exhaustion. The man had simply tucked her in and made sure Mini was comfortable in her new bassinet before falling asleep in his favourite armchair.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the following days, Mia had been working hard to have everything ready for her trip. She made even more purchases including a large supply of steel for blacksmithing as well as the tools for it, a long bow with over 5000 arrows and a quiver that would all look proper for whichever period she ended up in. Food was a necessity, until she was competent in hunting it would be needed to survive. The last thing she got was a set of spears for fishing.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Mia heard the call coming from Minerva, "Miss Granger! The Sorting Hat wants to talk to you!"

"Alright ma'am," she called back, rushing into the castle and up to the headmaster's office, finding the hat sitting on his shelf, a cocky grin on his face, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Manners, such a wonderful thing that is ignored in these times. I called you here so that I can give you this," the Sword of Gryffindor dropped from his opening, "I was informed it was the best thing to do, for the safety of the sword."

The currently redhead witch gasped and held the sword, feeling the power flowing through it, "I, I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is a good idea"

"Of course, my apologies, thank you so much for this, it will help," a sheath appeared out of the hat also, one that she attached to her pants, "I would say I will see you again but I suppose I can only thank you for helping us destroy the evil that was plagued our community."

The hat bent as though nodding, "Of course, keep that sword safe."

That had been two days earlier and now Mia was ready to go. She had packed everything away into various chests, all of which were stored in the satchel she had carried everywhere. The moleskin coat that Harry had gotten from Hagrid was on her, Mini tucked up underneath for safety, pleasantly asleep, "I suppose it is time."

"Aye lass," Hagrid got to his knees and held onto her, "I'll never forget you my girl."

"I won't forget you either. I love you Hagrid," the tears were there again.

"Love you too," he caressed her face and smiled sadly, "You should get going love, before you change your mind."

Mia nodded, kissing his cheek a few times before taking a breath and stepping backwards, "Make sure you have a whole hoard of kids Hagrid, you're a great dad."

That started the tears again, and as she apparated away, Mia knew that no matter what else happened in her life, this would be the hardest. Hagrid had given her the coordinates for the island, and when she arrived her breath caught in her throat, "Oh my god."

It was paradise. There was one building on the entire island, and she could see it, and even though the island wasn't incredibly large, it was one of the largest around, according to Hagrid and his research. One thing she didn't understand though was there were no dragons about, at least that she could see. Shaking her head, the witch undid her coat and removed Mini from her sling, showing her the island, "Look baby, our new home, for a while anyway."

She got a smile, which was more than worth it, so started the small hike up to the hut on the top of the hill. It had two dragon heads crossing over the doorframe and she ran her fingers over the wood, able to feel the power that was being held in that wood. As she opened the door, a plume of dust came flying out, quickly cleared away and she walked in, lighting the candles inside.

"Whoa," walking about, her fingers ran over every surface she passed, her magic cleaning it.

Finding a few bedrooms as well as the usual other rooms, Mia set up the bassinet in the lounge, and set her own sleep area up on the well-worn couch. Once Mini was in her bed and alerts were in place, the witch left the hut and took a look over the island, able to see most of it that the hut overlooked, behind her was a large mountain.

As she sat in the long grass, Mia released a deep breath that helped to remove the weight on her shoulders. As she looked at the skies, a rare clear day for the area, her spine began to tingle, a sure sign something was going to happen. Standing, she had taken two steps back towards the house when a figure appeared in her peripherals, a ward instantly up as a beam of power shot towards her, "OI!"

She returned fire with non-lethal spells, the witch got a look at her attacker and momentarily stopped by the beauty of her attacker. It was not a human, it was a sleep black dragon with brilliant violet eyes. Stopping her spells, Mia was grateful that the dragon also stopped, and the pair sized each other up. Putting her wand away, the witch got a slight smile from the dragon, seeing that the gleaming white teeth were retracted, a sign that the dragon wasn't concerned anymore.

"Hello there, you are a very beautiful Night Fury. Are you a girl?" The nod brought a grin, Mia had read all about the dragon and knew that they were the most intelligent of the known true dragons, "Would you mind if I touch you?"

There was a shake of the head and Mia happily bounced, not wanting to scare the dragon, and ran her fingers over her face, feeling the sleek deep purple scales but when she went nearer the front wings, she growled in anger, "Who would do this to you? Are you hurting? I'll get you something for the pain, wait here."

What Mia had seen was a lack of back left leg and the wing that would have been just above it. The Night Fury followed her to the hut door and waited with a smile as the witch grabbed her beaded purse, coming back over with a small grin of her own, "I thought I said to wait. Now, I know it won't taste nice but this will stop the pain you must be in."

The dragon sniffed the potion and winced but did open her mouth, allowing the liquid to go straight down her throat. Mia saw it take effect, the dragon got a bit sleepy and lay onto the ground, "Good. Now, I'm going to clean you up and close the wounds. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Getting the sense she was being given approval, the teen sat on the ground by the stump and studied the wound. Her back leg was gone above her knee, hacked off by what was probably a trap, Mia slathering it with a variety of balms before sending spells into the purple scales, watching as the wound covered over with a brand new growth of scales. Moving up she saw that the wing had been cleanly slice off by a very sharp knife, a prize no doubt coming from a trapped and injured dragon. Treating it also, the witch then sat at the dragon's head and sighed, scratching her behind her ears, "Well then, looks like you are going to need some replacement parts, aren't you?"

The tongue dropped out onto her lap and Mia just laughed, "Right. Before we get started on that though, you need a name. Hmm, what do you think about Mist?"

She thought about it for a second before nodding, her head still resting in the witch's lap and drooling all over her, "I think I have a thing for the letter M, Mia, Mini and Mist. Alright girl, come on inside and get comfortable, just be careful of my daughter, she's in the crib."

Mist carefully went inside, hopping slightly, and stuck her nose into the crib, taking a deep sniff before curling up protectively at the base of the crib. Mia smiled and began sketching out designs to help her new friend out.


	6. Chapter 6

Over weeks, Mia had formed a number of items for Mist, who she had bonded with more and more each day. The leg was easy, it was a simple metal construct with wool padding and a leather harness that wrapped around the top of her tail. The wing though had taken numerous trials and errors, during which the pair had begun riding as one, it was the only safe way for Mia to get the wing perfect, barely saving Mist the first time she had tried to fly without her.

Crafted from leather, it sat against the scar where her original had been removed, kept in place with the same harness set-up that her saddle used. The basic model was what Mia had been using since getting things correct, and they had spent hours getting perfect at flying as one being. Mini loved it, she was safely held in her sling when they were in the air, squealing and laughing in happiness as they soared. The witch had been worried that there would be friction between the dragon and infant but Mist doted on her young friend.

The two witches had been on the island for 4 months when Mia had finished the leather saddle. It was very basic, flat leather with a complex harness to keep it in place and a pair of handles that rest between Mist's wings. What had taken so long was the detail that the witch was putting into it, etching the initials of her family and friends into it as well as runes for protection and preservation.

With Mini in her modified sling, her head able to look out of the top of her mother's coat, Mia harnessed up Mist with the new saddle and got astride, "Come on girl, let's go."

Mist gave a slight purr before her violet eyes glowed, the glow grew out of her body and began to go over her friends. Mia sighed at the happiness that flooded her as she was covered, leaning forward to embrace the dragon, feeling Mini giggling too. Sitting up at the slight muscle movements, the teen was ready when her friend leapt forward, and dove from the cliffs. She had done this many times before but this time, she let loose with a large ball of power that they fell straight into, not a second thought in any of their minds.

Due to the bright lights, Mia clenched her eyes closed and made sure Mini was fully covered under her coat. When she felt Mist levelling out, she opened her eyes and gasped, "This is wonderful."

The island that she had inhabited for months with just her daughter and dragon was in the distance but she could see that it was far greater than she could have thought. There were dragons flying all around the island, their breeds coming to her mind as she saw them, she had spent a lot of time memorising the texts that she had both found and purchased on true dragons. More than that though was that there were people flying on them.

"Perfection," the witch sighed.

As they hovered there, Mia knew that these people were her future but not yet, so scratched Mist's head, "Come on girl, find us somewhere to live."

Despite the dragon's want to be around the other dragons, she trusted her friend so flew around the island before seeing a cove that she could sense was the perfect place for them all. Landing gently, she walked about, knowing that her older friend wouldn't get off until both of them deemed it safe. They found the large pond was teeming with fish, there were vegetables growing about, and the best part was that there was a cave large enough for all three of them.

"You did beautifully sweetie, come on, let's get our home ready," Mia got down from her friend but didn't remove her tack, just in case there were problems.

Clearing the cave of danger, the witch began placing charms around while Mist curled around the bassinet for protection. She was lift up briefly as her bedding was placed beneath her, a grateful look getting shot to her friend.

Mist closed her eyes, it had been a lot of effort bringing the two humans to this time. Keeping her ears open, the Night Fury let herself have a nap.

Seeing her daughter and dragon friend were both fast asleep, the witch smiled and grabbed up her spears, she had mouths to feed and one of those was incredibly large.

What Mia didn't know was that at least Mist had been seen as they had hovered in the air. One of the dragons had seen the Night Fury and initially thought it was Toothless until they saw him returning from the opposite direction. Toothless was told about the other Night Fury and instantly shot off through the forest of the island. Without Hiccup astride him, he couldn't fly, but after hearing what direction the other had been going, he hoped to catch up to it.

He was coming to the area where he had first crash landed when he heard a female human singing and walked towards the cove. Looking down into it, he felt a lightness filling his body and he crept down through the rocks to look at her closer. She was fishing, a large basket of fish already sitting by her side, her singing drifting through the cove.

While he was captured by her singing, Toothless unknowingly walked out into the open and had stepped onto stick. Mia turned instantly, her wand blazing, which had the Night Fury on edge, ready for a fight, "I hope you aren't here to hurt Mist, you will have a fight on your hands if you are, I won't let you hurt my family."

Toothless tilt his head, she spoke with the same magical tone as she sang, and while he didn't know who Mist was, he knew the human was trying to protect someone. He motioned towards the wand and retracted his teeth, nodding as she put the stick away. Still wary, Mia took a fish from her basket and held it out, "Are you hungry?"

He took a step forward and sniffed the fish offered, taking it with his tongue, grinning when she laughed at her saliva covered hands, "Guess you were. If you want, we can split it with Mist. Wait here, I'll go and get her."

Mia waited until he was sitting on his haunches before going into the cave and smiling as she saw Mist letting her face get prodded by her daughter, "Okay baby girl, time to go and meet a new friend I've made. Plus it's time for dinner."

It was dinner that got the dragon moving, walking beside her friend as they exited the cave. When the two Night Furies saw each other, it was interesting to say the least. While Mia kept one eye on the food, she watched as the pair circled each other, taking nips now and then, before the larger Mist hit her head into the male's chest and licked up his face. With the female's dominance in place, the pair pounced about like puppies at play.

"Come on you two, dinner time," Mia called out, her own fish waiting for Mist, who gave a quick flame over the fish for her friend before settling in beside her new friend to feed.

After she had fed, the witch sat back while Mini finished her own dinner and watched as the newly formed friends played in the cove. Suddenly the male's ears perked up and he looked sad towards them and Mia understood, "We're not going to be leaving anytime soon boy, you go back to your family and you can visit us whenever you want."

Toothless nodded and licked the woman's face, before looking Mist and asked for help with a slightly ashamed tone. Mist just motioned to her own missing wing and leg before walking with her friend towards the cliffs. She walked behind him, using her nose and head to help him easily and safely go out of the cove. When he was at the top and she had returned to her family, Toothless sent a small plasma ball out over the cove, it exploding safely above them.

That night, Mia was working on clothing as well as her metamorph talents while her two girls were fast asleep, both of them gently snoring, and thought about the other Night Fury and who his family could be.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia, Mini and Mist had been back in time for a year of complete bliss. Over that time Mini had begun showing she had more than just her metamorph magical abilities, happy because it meant she could play with her big sister and best friend more, floating Mist's fish for her to catch. Crawling was a great time for her mother and sister, both were always on the patrol to make sure she didn't get into trouble, though it was Mist who spent the most time with her.

When the little girl had called Mia 'mama', the woman had sobbed for the entire day, hating and loving that it had happened. Since then she was babbling out various words, speaking Norse instead of English, when Mia had apparated to the island, she had placed a translation charm over herself, she only spoke in old Norn and it would fade as she became fluent in the language.

By her first birthday, Mini was walking about hesitantly, holding onto a lead that Mist wore at all times. Mia had modified the carrier that she used to hold her daughter, her sling was not suitable anymore, and wanted the little girl to be able to appreciate flying. She loved it and her third word, Mist was her second, was fly, and she said all three of her favourite words all the time.

Beside their little family, there was a male who would come around almost every day and that was the still unnamed Night Fury. He showed up the day after his first visit with 3 flowers in his teeth, one for each female, and that had earned him a place in Mia's family. Over the year, his and Mist's relationship had grown stronger, they were very much in love now.

Then, one day, Mist was acting incredibly odd, as though she knew something was going on. Being afraid she was going to try and leave, Mia didn't want to her to hurt herself, the witch placed a restraint charm onto her, "I'm sorry baby girl but I can't risk you going and dying on me."

She rubbed heads with the witch but still would sit in the cove, looking into the air, waiting for her love to come home to her. But it wasn't the Night Fury who came, it was a Monstrous Nightmare, one that was obviously not trained. Mist was inside having a sleep after Mia had ordered her to, the witch was fishing again, grateful that the fish in the pond seemed to breed incredibly fast, and Mini was walking about the warded off area her mother had made for her.

The wards went off and Mia spun, hoping that it was the male Fury but her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw the juvenile reaching over the ward and looking at Mini as though she were lunch. Instantly, the witch began sending curses to the dragon, running towards it to try and drive it back from her daughter. It didn't work well, the Nightmare only went back a few feet but it was enough for the witch.

She dove forward, covering her child, at the same time the dragon got sick of her interfering so had lunged for Mini. She felt the long teeth sink into her right leg and let loose a scream to the only one who could help, "MIST!"

Keeping her body fully covering her daughter, Mia could feel her own blood dripping onto her from the dragon's mouth that was eating her leg. From the cave, she saw her best friend screaming out, plasma balls already forming and firing as soon as it was safe. The Nightmare had no chance of surviving, it all but exploded into a million pieces, but Mist wasn't worried about that. She had instantly licked the bleeding stump, knowing her saliva healed, that was how she had saved herself from bleeding to death.

Mia felt her injury close and weakly grinned to her friend, "Help us up Mist, we're going to need to find someone to fix me."

Mist offered her the same lead that her sister used, standing on her back legs and walking them all awkwardly back towards the cave. Inside, she watched as Mia packed everything away, and eagerly took her tack from the rock shelf, knowing they were leaving for good and she could now be with her love always.

"Alright, alright, I know, you miss him," Mia downed a Blood Replenish potion from her stores, feeling the light headedness vanish. Saddling up the dragon, the witch made sure that her daughter was safe and in place, before hopping up, "Go slow baby, I'm hurting and might not be able to hold on."

The Night Fury nodded and carefully walked out of the cave, flapping a few times so her family was secure, and moving off. She knew exactly where to go, her love had told her all about the creations his rider and best friend had made and knew that he was the one that her own rider and best friend needed.

As she approached the village that she had seen upon arriving, Mist began calling out to her love, and she could hear him responding from the forest below. Looking down, she saw him turn and run back through the forest underneath her. A brilliant smile graced her face and it grew when she heard Mia, "Lover boy seems to have missed you my girl."

Mist purred in happiness and began to descend before the forest ended, meeting the male. Toothless greet his love but then smelt the blood and saw the state the woman was in, adding his own saliva to the wound, Mia able to feel there was more power behind it than there had been before. Lifting her head, she weakly smiled and scratched the male, "Hey boy, we've missed you at the cove. Don't go leaving our Mist alone for that long again, okay?"

Toothless nodded and then motioned with his head for her to follow him. Mia was barely able to keep her head up but she forced herself to sit tall, Mini safely held in her coat but her head out and watching everything. As they breached the forest end, her eyes were instantly locked with the green eyes of a man about her age, who looked beyond shocked at what he was seeing.

"Toothless, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, his hand at the ready by his sword, only to have his friend beat it away and grab his clothes, pulling him towards the new Night Fury and humans.

"I am Mia, and I think your Night Fury is trying to get you to help me," Mia said weakly, not feeling very well, "A Monstrous Nightmare juvenile tried to think it could have my daughter for lunch, didn't expect Mist to be sleeping in the cave."

Hiccup moved quickly forward, grabbing the witch as she got off of Mist, stunned again at how tall she was, he was 6 foot 1, she had to be 6 feet tall. Easily lifting both her and the young girl looking out from her coat, he looked to his mother, "Can you take care of both Mist and Toothless?"

Valka nodded, walking forward and easily handling the two Furies, "Take care of her my son."

He quickly walked into his hut, he had only just become the Chief after his father's death, Toothless had only been alpha for a day, and now he had a strange woman who needed his help. Placing her onto his bed, he removed her coat and went to take the young child when her hair suddenly changed colour to match his, "What the hell?"

"I apologise. My daughter and I are touched by the gods with magic, she is young and cannot control it as well as I can," with a shaking hand, she put Mini onto the floor, "If you get your mother, Mist is the best babysitter around and loves her little sister."

"Of course," Hiccup took the child into his arms and went to the door, waving for his best human friend Astrid, "Astrid, can you please take this little one to my mother. Tell everyone to not be worried if she changes appearance or does unexplainable things, we are being graced with the presence of those touched by magic."

The blonde nodded and her smile grew large as the girl she now held had hair just hers, "You are a very pretty little girl. What does your mother call you?"

"Mini," a big grin and she placed her hand onto Astrid's face, "Pretty."

The chief shook his head as he laughed, closing and barring the door, and began to remove his armour. When he turned around, he was again shocked to see the woman had also removed her armour and most of her clothes, she had only her leggings and breast wrap still on. Seeing him looking at her, his hands frozen in the air, Mia gave him a smirk, "I'll handle Night Fury saliva on me, Monstrous Nightmare won't do and I got it all over me."

"You are very beautiful," Hiccup said without thinking, his face going bright red when he realised he had said that aloud, "Umm."

"Thank you," for a second, she couldn't feel the pain but then it hit, "Oh sweet merciful gods. Damn thing ate my potion pouch with my leg, I only basics in the cave."

Finishing his armour removal, the auburn haired man dropped to the floor by the bed and held her down, "You must remain still, I've got a drink to ease your pain but it will knock you out."

As she took the cup, Mia hesitated for a second, "What is your name?"

"Hiccup," the chief helped lift the woman up so she could drink, and smoothed back her hair when she was taken into sleep, murmuring to himself, "Very beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

Mia was groggy as she came round, the memory of what had caused the throbbing in her lower right leg coming to her and reminded her of the green eyes she had been dreaming of. She had a large smile on her face as she sat up, noticing she had had a tunic put onto her, and it grew when she saw the owner of the eyes sitting at a bench, "Hi."

He jumped slightly, turning in his seat, his own smile growing, "Hi."

"Want to give me a hand here?" The throbbing in her leg was manageable, nothing like some things she had gone through, "Still woozy."

"Of course," Hiccup helped her to her foot and carried her over to the chair beside his, "How are you feeling?"

She laughed, swinging her leg and seeing a metal plate resting against the perfectly healed skin, "Dull ache but nothing I can't handle. What are you making here?"

"Your new leg," he lift his own up to show that they were similar, "What do you think?"

Mia took it into her hands and traced the different carvings that were on the wood, "This is brilliant. Thank you so much for this Hiccup.

He took it back and did a few last adjustments before barely passing his hand over her leg, "May I?"

"Of course," she removed the legging fabric to above her knee.

Hiccup carefully wrapped some final leather cords around the top, nothing but decorative, before attaching it onto the metal plate he had implanted when she was unconscious. It clicked in place and he grinned, standing up with his hands offered to her, "Feel up to giving it a try?"

"Definitely," taking the hands, Mia got to her feet, taking a few minutes to get used to the sensation before trying to take a step, "Oh."

She had almost fallen over at the sharp pain that shot through her, it was sudden and unexpected, she thought she had been handling the pain better. Thankfully Hiccup knew it was coming and caught her, wrapping his arms around her, "It takes a bit to get used to. I've had mine for 5 years and it still does that sometimes. Thankfully Toothless was by my side the whole time, helped me get back onto my feet."

"Mist has been doing that for Mini since she decided she wanted to walk," the pain gone now, Mia moved so that she was standing beside him, their legs next to each other, and stood tall, "Let's give this another shot."

The man laughed and they walked around the home together, just talking, "How old is your daughter?"

"17 months"

"And her name is Mini?"

Mia shook her head, "There is so much to tell you for this to make sense but her name is Hermione Lily Lupin and mine is Hermione Jeanne Granger. I was her godmother and she was named after me, but with the nickname Mini so there was no confusion, everyone called me Mia but I was known as Hermione too. Then her birth parents were killed, most of my family was, and I escaped with her. That's when we met Mist."

Hiccup was confused and it showed, "Those are very interesting names. Perhaps you should start at the beginning and go from there?"

"Alright but you have to promise to listen to everything I say before leaping to the conclusion that I'm nuts. Promise?"

"Of course," to be honest, the brunette man would probably have agreed to swan dive off the cliffs if only for a few more minutes walking with her in his arms.

"So the beginning hey? Well, the beginning of my life hasn't yet happened, at least not really. Okay, I can't really start at the beginning so I'll work somewhat backwards. There was a magical war, one that killed all but two members of my family, Mini and a man I saw as a father. Now this man, he told me about this island, only in my time it was deserted bar this hut and Mist. I met Mist and she had been trapped by magical poachers no doubt, she is a true dragon and not one of the ones that most magical people knew about in my time. Their trap had taken her rear left leg and they had cut off her left glider wing.

"I help her, built her prosthetics, and we bonded, we're a family now. We were on the empty island for 4 months until Mist decided I was a person she could trust completely, and she brought us here, to this time. We've been here a year now, Toothless found us that first day and has been visiting most of the year, he is very much in love with Mist. I knew that there were people here but I wasn't sure if I could handle being around others, I lost so much when my family was killed and didn't want to risk losing it again. Then that dragon came and forced my hand. I'm glad it did though," she gently smiled at the stunned man, they were still walking around the house, "Now, do you have the basics set in your mind?"

Hiccup nodded slowly, "Night Furies are far more powerful than I had ever thought, capable of travelling through time."

"I think that Mist was waiting for me actually, she was the last one, I don't think there were any more true dragons left but she knew that there was a reason for her to stay. I doubt she could do it again or Toothless could, there would be no reason as we are both in the perfect time for us. Anyway, my previous life is rather easy to get through. I was raised on the large islands far south of here, went to a magical school that is still about 50 years away from being established, and from the age of 12 to 18 I was on the front lines of a war that killed my family in both blood and spirit. I earned my wounds, wear them proudly, and became the mother to a wonderful little girl. Oh and I spent my 20th birthday being eaten by a dragon."


	9. Chapter 9

"That, that is an amazing life," Hiccup said in slight shock, "I suppose it is only fair if I tell you about myself. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or just Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast and as of 2 days ago the chief of Berk. About 5 years ago, I was a weedy kid who was everything a Viking wasn't, couldn't even lift a sword and I was useless pretty much. Then I shot down a Night Fury with a weapon I invented, the Mangler. I found him, tied up still in the bolas I hit him with and couldn't bring myself to kill him. Instead I let him free and watched as he plummeted into a cove…"

Mia chuckled unintentionally, "Sorry, I know the cove and had wondered how he knew the easiest ways to get in and out when he visited us. Please, go on."

"Well I realised that I had destroyed his fin and he couldn't fly without it. Over time I created a prosthetic for him as well as a saddle and mechanism to operate the fin properly, we crashed a fair bit in working out the specifics. He was, and is still, my best friend, my first true friend actually, and even though it took a lot of time, we bonded and helped to kill an evil Red Death that was forcing all of the dragons around to steal our sheep. Of course, Toothless ended up getting me back for taking his fin," he hopped a step as he showed his leg, the pair chuckling, "But we were pretty much unstoppable, and the whole village became a safe haven for dragons.

"My dad, he was the chief, he hated dragons because he believed one had killed my mother when I was just a baby. Found out a week or so ago that she hadn't been kill but taken away by one, she had been saving them for the whole time, living amongst them. There was this man, Drago Bludvist, who was creating a dragon army. Long story short there, he had an alpha dragon who won control over the dragons and tried to force Toothless to kill me. My dad saved me, he flung himself over me and took the plasma blast. I almost lost my best friend as well as my dad, but I got him back and he is the new alpha."

"I thought there was something different about his saliva," she blushed at the look, "What? They are very affectionate dragons and the first thing I did to him was feed him, I've not gone a day without being covered in Fury slobber."

They both laughed so hard that they were forced to sit on the bed, leaning against the other. Hiccup sighed as he looked around the house, "My father, he was so proud of this house, his ancestor had built it originally but it has been rebuilt many times from dragon attacks. But I do not feel as though I deserve it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the chief he would have wanted"

"How do you know that?"

Hiccup growled in frustration, "I just know. I'm not large, I don't have rippling muscles, and I don't have the killer spirit of a Viking."

She hadn't meant to giggle but it came out and she instantly apologised, "Sorry but just because your father and those who came before him were large and muscular with a killer spirit doesn't mean that you have to be. Think about everything you have done not as chief, you have turned a generation's long enemy into family members, the Isle of Berk was once plagued by dragon attacks, now you use them for everything from hunting to simply someone to have in the house with you. I've only known you for a few hours but I already know you are a great chief."

"How?"

Mia lift his head and pushed back the unruly hair to show his eyes, "Because you have the same look about you as I do and that my family always had. You may not have huge muscles but that does not matter if you have brains and the trust of a good dragon. You are large, taller than many I've seen from Berk. And for your killer instinct, well, I never thought I would be able to kill someone but then I watched my sister get slaughtered and knew I would have to do whatever it took to try and save my family. I hope you are never put in that position but if you are, I know that you will do whatever you it takes to save your people. Do you understand now Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?"

"I'm starting to think I do Hermione Jeanne Granger," he smirked at her name, "If you are sticking around here, I think you need to get a more suitable name."

"What do you think it should be?"

He thought for a second before his eyes gleamed, bravely and tenderly caressing her face, "Mia the Dragon Viking."

"I think you have a hang of this naming thing," Mia leant in and placed a kiss onto his cheek, just by his lips, "It's perfect."

Hiccup stopped her from going far and went to kiss her only for his door to be pounded against, "Hiccup, we've got an issue with your ruddy dragon!"

The pair sighed, resting their foreheads together before giving a slight chuckle, "I'll be right there."

Mia was on her feet and their arms around each other in a second, walking to the door, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"It would seem so," unbarring the door and opening it, the pair were soon on their backs with two slobbering dragons laying on them, "For the love of Odin!"

The witch was laughing heartily as she was greeted by her sister and her love, kissing them both, "Oh what smart and brave Night Furies. You both deserve big baskets of fish. I hope you behaved Mist, I don't need to have angry people after me because you decided to take without asking."

Mist gave a huff, she had earned a whack on the nose from her baby sister for doing that, once, and it was still being brought up. Toothless nudged his love and licked the woman softly, looking at her leg and gave a slight yip when he went between the two female's legs.

Hiccup slithered them both out from under their overly affectionate friends and took a look at the female Night Fury, "She is beautiful. I never knew that their scales could be different colours, though before you arrived, Toothless was the only one we knew about. May I look at your leg?"

He had asked Mist, who nodded and proudly showed the updated prosthetic her sister had given her only a month earlier. It was an upgraded version of her original leg, much larger so that she had the same stability in all feet, a knee joint, and while all of the mechanics was metal, the rest was diligently carved wood that Mia had burnt the outside of so that it looked somewhat like the rest of her friend, sealing the blackness in with varnish. The harness was replaced also, now engraved with the names of their family, Hiccup noticed that there was more than enough room left over for new members and smiled at that.

"She likes you," Mia said with a laugh as the back of the man's hair was pasted the wrong way as Mist had licked him, "She has good taste."

"You do very good work," lifting her up again, all four walked out of the house and into the bright day, "It would seem someone else has missed you."

Mia looked down to see her daughter slowly walking towards her with two women holding her hands, "MAMA!"

"My baby girl, Mama has missed you so much," carefully lifting Mini up, she smiled thanks to the two women, "How long was I out for exactly?"

"A day, you did much better than Hiccup did," the blonde their age said, "I'm Astrid."

"I was only 15 when it happened to me," Hiccup muttered, a grin on his face when Mini grabbed his fingers and wouldn't let go, "Astrid is in charge of the Dragon Rider Academy and rides Stormfly, she's a Deadly Nadder."

Mia nodded and looked to the older woman and knew she was Hiccup's mother, "I hope your mother wasn't forced to sleep in someone else's house because of me."

"It was no bother," the woman walked towards her and took both of her hands into hers, "I am Valka and for someone who has saved a Night Fury, I will give my bed a thousand times."

"Helping Mist was no bother, she is my sister and another daughter," her smile grew when she saw Toothless returning from wherever they had stayed with two saddles in his mouth, "And it would seem she wants to fly."

"Fly, fly, fly, fly," Mini chanted, bouncing slightly in happiness on her mother's hip.

The witch saw the saddle had a modification, "Who do I thank for this?"

"Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith, dentist, former dragon school trainer, and a pretty good prosthetics maker," Hiccup explained, assisting the woman onto her dragon before hopping onto Toothless.

Mia slipped her new leg into the new attachment that was on her saddle, feeling it lock in place and reached down to Mini, kissing her face all over, "I'm sorry sweetheart but just this once, Mama's going to fly without you, get used to her new leg before I take you with me. You be a good girl and I'll let Mist carry you later on."

Pouting briefly, the toddler nodded and kissed her mother's cheek, "Love Mama."

"Love you too baby. You behave," Valka eagerly took the girl and all three females waved as the Night Furies walked a few feet away.

Hiccup looked across at his companion and asked, "You ready?"

Leaning forward, Mia said loud enough for the man to hear her and said to her dragon, "Let's show these boys what we girls can do."

Mist snorted to her love playfully before quickly going into the air and shooting off, the two males following on a second later, the humans laughing as their dragons shot plasma balls into the sky in happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

The two pairs of rider and dragon shot around the Isle of Berk, flying into the clouds and just had fun. Hiccup looked beside him and saw that Mia was in the same position he was, lying flat backwards against her dragon's back. She saw him looking at her and gave him a peace-filled smile. A gentle nudge of her leg had Mist moving closer to Toothless, not that the pair needed encouragement to be close.

Flying practically touching, the larger female slightly underneath so their wings weren't affected, Mia reached over and took Hiccup's hand into hers, squeezing it slightly. When he replied with his own squeezes, she was shocked at the pleasant burn that started in her stomach, it was new. They flew together for about an hour before they came to rest on a cliff, two dragons running off into the forest as soon as their friends hopped down.

"I have the horrible feeling we're going to have eggs coming soon," Mia laughed, seeing two tails flip her off as they went into the trees.

Hiccup helped her to sit on the edge of the cliff before joining her, the both swinging their legs as they looked over the water, "I'm surprised there haven't been already."

"Oh no, Toothless is a gentleman and wouldn't have let his family come into life without a home. Now that we are out of the cove, they'll start their own family," she rest back on her hands, her head relaxed backwards, the sun feeling great on her skin, "As it should be."

Her new friend couldn't agree more but as he watched the sun beating down onto her bronzed skin, he really couldn't think of much. He'd never felt this way about anyone before and he had only known her for a day. Sure, he did have a huge crush on Astrid when they were younger but they were great friends and nothing more, he was almost certain that she and a newcomer, Eret, would be courting each other soon. When she had taken his hand as they were flying, the burning in his stomach was very pleasant and it hadn't left him.

"You'll be staying around then?"

Mia could hear the smile he was wearing, she had one too, and nodded, sitting up to look at him, "As long as the chief doesn't mind."

"I'm certain I can convince him," they were close again, and looking into each other's eyes, Hiccup moving slightly so that they were barely a hair away from kissing, "There's something about you."

"Is it a bad something?"

"Definitely not," to prove his point, he closed the very small distance.

Both had kissed before, Hiccup had been kissed by Astrid while Mia had shared a kiss with both Viktor Krum and Ron, but none of them were like this. The burn in their stomachs grew and expanded throughout their bodies, and it wasn't until they broke apart, breathing heavily, did they realise that Mia was actually floating them in the air. They realised after they dropped back onto the ground, thankfully not that far up so weren't hurt.

Laying on top of Hiccup, Mia began giggling, "Would you like to rethink your belief of me?"

Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other threaded in her hair, he shook his head, "Oh no, we'll just have to watch for that next time."

"Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Hiccup quickly sat up, the witch in his lap, and spoke into her ear, feeling the shudder that shot down her spine, "Because I'm certain you don't let just anyone kiss you, so I think you must think I'm something special too."

"Right again," she kissed him again, "I've never really had someone who made me feel this way."

"Me either but I don't think that that is a bad thing," another kiss and a head shake, "It may be bad for my brain activity though."

Both had a blushes on their faces at what their closeness was doing to Hiccup, Mia able to feel it through their clothes but didn't move, "Where can Mini, Mist and I live?"

"Well, we're still repairing from the battle with the Bewilderbeast, so if you want, you can stay with me"

"And your mother?"

"She, umm, well, I'm not sure but I would really like it if you stayed with me"

Mia nodded, "I'd like it too. I'd also, once I'm able to move by myself, like to help Berk out. If it is to become my new home, I don't want to be doing nothing."

"Alright, so what are you able to do?"

"I can do most of everything really. I can hunt, obviously fly and care for dragons, manual labour, I'm an excellent Healer, midwife, taught myself blacksmithing and leatherwork, seamstress, and can cook. Add on my magic, and I can help all around, wherever I'm needed."

"Well once it's fixed up, I can set you up in my workshop. Only part of the house to get affected by the battle"

Winking at him, the witch suggested, "And it keeps me nearby."

"A definite bonus I must say," he pulled her down with him, kissing her the whole time.

After a few minutes, Mia felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and Hiccup had a large drop of spit land on his exposed neck, breaking them apart and seeing their dragons looking at them with knowing grins, "I see you two had a fun time. Making us grandparents already are you?"

While Toothless looked somewhat cocky, Mist head-butt her friend, who laughed, "Alright, alright, I apologise."

"I think we should be heading back anyway," Hiccup suggested, "It's getting a little late in the day."

"I hope Mini has been behaving for Valka and Astrid," Mia called out as they dove from the cliff.

When they returned to Berk, it was to a large bonfire celebration at their defeat of Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Letting Mist and Toothless free for the night, the two brunettes went and sat above the partying Vikings and dragons. Mia saw her daughter dancing around with Astrid and a large man, "Who is that?"

"That is Eret, Son of Eret. He's a new addition to our people also, he once worked for Drago Bludvist as a dragon trapper but showed his true colours in the end, helping us to defeat him and save the dragons," Hiccup explained before chuckling, "He's also rather interested in Astrid."

"I can see that," she said, resting her head onto her friend's shoulder.

Hiccup was able to see her foot bouncing in time of the music coming from below them and stood before her, hand extended, "I'm not a very good dancer but I'm willing to make a fool of myself if you would dance with me?"

"I would like that"

Standing up, Mia was pulled close against the man's body and smiled, placing her arms around his neck and resting their foreheads together. Slowly and carefully, they moved in a circle around their little area, in a world of their own.

Below them, Valka and Gobber were watching the young pair, smiling, "They are perfect together."

"They've known each other a day," the large man said back, "This might be the shortest courting of our history."

"Yes, even Stoick and I waited a season before we wed but those two, they are as made for each other as their dragons are," Valka pointed over to the curled up Night Furies who were watching over the dancing couple and the toddler.

"Stoick would be proud of Hiccup, and of you Valka," Gobber said, showing a sliver of the sadness he felt over his best friend's death.

The woman nodded, a tear going down her face, before standing herself, "I think I will retire for the evening. Are you willing to let an old friend use your second room for another night?"

"Looking at those two, that house might need some additions put on it," the man rose and offered his arm, "You are more than welcome to the room Valka. Let the young ones dance the night away."


	11. Chapter 11

Mia woke the next morning to giggling and rolled over to find her daughter only to find a much larger and solid body holding her tightly. Opening her eyes, the witch smiled when she realised that she and Hiccup had fallen asleep together but blushed deeply at seeing the laughing face of Astrid, poking the man, "We have company."

"Tell them to go away," Hiccup groaned, snuggling further into her embrace.

Looking behind the two blondes, she shook her head as she saw most of the village, "I don't think that will work unfortunately. All of Berk seems to want your attention."

"What?" Green eyes opened and focused on the woman he held before turning his head and groaning again, "Why is everyone waiting outside Astrid?"

"That would be because the sun has been up for an hour and you are yet to rise," Astrid explained, placing the toddler onto the bed, "We thought you were both unwell."

Mini crawled over the pair's legs and landed giggling in her mother's waiting arms, "Mama!"

"Good morning princess," Mia laughed, holding her daughter up into the air above her before planting kisses all over her face, "Did you have fun with Astrid?"

"Pretty Astrid," she then moved over to be held by Hiccup, who eagerly took her.

"Tell everyone we will be up in a moment," as soon as the door was closed again, but not before the pair got a knowing grin from the blonde Viking, the chief fell back into bed with the two females, "Good morning Mia."

The woman gently kissed him, tugging on one of this braids before summoning over her armour from where it had been placed, removing her satchel, "Good morning to you too. You look made for that you know."

"What's that?" Hiccup asked as he tickled Mini on the bed, watching her enlarging chests beside the bed.

"Looking after children," Mia replied as she float her clothes chest over and removed a new dress and leggings for Mini, passing them over, "Think you can figure out which goes where?"

He took them with a laugh, speaking to the young girl, "Your mama thinks I'm not very smart. I know leggings below on arms."

All three laughed, though Mini was almost always laughing. Her mother removed a new shirt, leggings and a pair of pants, and had removed her tunic when she heard the strangled cough from behind her, turning and smiling at seeing that Mini's clothes were all on properly but Hiccup seemed to be going between blushing and having a lack of blood, "Oh, umm, perhaps you should turn?"

"Sounds good," he quickly did that, sitting the newly changed girl on his knee and bounced her. He didn't turn but could hear the woman struggling and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," she punched one of her chests before slumping her shoulders, "I need help."

"Alright," placing the toddler onto the floor, Hiccup walked around the bed and saw the tears, kneeling in front of her and lift her face, drying the tears, "It's okay Mia."

"No, it's not. I can't even dress myself or walk, how can I take care of Mini and Mist?"

Hiccup held her, letting her cry into his shoulder, knowing what she was going through and determined to be there for her, if she let him. When the tears slowed, he lift her head again and gave her a gentle smile, "I promise, I will help you through all of this. Now, what is the problem?"

"My leggings"

The woven leggings that all of the women wore had caught on Mia's leg as she tried to put them on, stuck in a way she wasn't able to fix. Hiccup realised and fixed it, running his hands up her legs with the fabric, noticing something, "Interesting."

"What is that?" Mia asked as he helped her put her pants.

"No hair," was all the man said, looking at her feet as he placed her one boot on.

"Oh, one part of coming back here that I couldn't change. My mum, she was very strict about body hair and I would spend hours getting my hair removed from almost all over until the procedures worked and now it just does not grow back"

Hiccup lift her up and began helping her into her armour, "It is common from your first life?"

"Somewhat. It was for my mother and her friends, I never had a chance to know anything else but for cleanliness a lot of the girls I attended school with made sure they were hairless in most places," she strapped on her sword sheath and grinned, "All ready. Your turn now."

The man laughed and easily got dressed for the day, lifting the toddler into his arms to sit on his hip while her mother was wrapped in his other arm, giving the woman a kiss before they left. Walking out into the sun, they saw that work was being done again to melt some of the ice that the Bewilderbeast had shot through the village, the dragons working in shifts. Others were rebuilding houses, while a group of the stonemasons were halfway through a carving of Stoick into the cliff that overlooked them.

Mist and Toothless came over, they had been patiently waiting at the side of the house, and greet them. Mia knew that a fair amount of work would be done today so summoned out the saddle she had made for her daughter, putting it on and listened to the girl clapping, she knew what was coming. Hiccup put her into the seat on the saddle and watched as she was strapped in. The woman kissed her daughter, "Mama will be working so you can walk with Mist and Toothless okay baby? Just behave. All three of you."

The two dragons nodded, and began to walk down into the village, the toddler waving behind her, "Bye Mama!"

"Bye sweetie," making sure that the trio were safely away, Mia clapped, "So, where to first?"

Hiccup laughed and they began walking down into the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Mia and Hiccup worked hard all day, the witch doing a fair bit of magic but also manual labour. It was twice as hard for them both as Mia was still unsteady on her new leg so needed help, not that either minded. Gobber had introduced himself to the newest edition to the village, telling her that if she ever needed anything, he was more than willing to help.

By the end of the day, all of the ice that had not been wanted was gone, Gobber's workshop was repaired and working again, and the village elder's home was rebuilt. Everyone was incredibly pleased, while most of the buildings were still in need of numerous repairs, at least they were habitable.

That night, Valka offered to take the toddler once more, this time sleeping in her own bed and gave the young pair a smile when she watched her son helping the woman out of her armour. They fell asleep as they had done the previous night, this time aware of what was going on, and with large smiles.

It took a week for Berk to be completely repaired, everyone certain it would have taken much longer had the witch not been with them. The whole time, Mini would ride around on either Mist or Toothless, the male Night Fury happily taking the small child when asked. The people of Berk were very happy with their new additions, finding many things to smile about when the two dragons would bring their young ward around to visit.

Mia was able to walk around reasonably well by herself by the end of the week though she still struggled getting dressed and Hiccup still walked with his arm around her. When the village was finished, there was another huge celebration, but Mia and Hiccup weren't there. After announcing the celebration, the chief had crept away with the woman, his hands over her eyes as they slowly made their way up to the house.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Mia asked as she laughed.

"It is a surprise," finally they stopped and Hiccup kissed her exposed neck, whispering, "Open your eyes."

She did and gasped, "Oh Hiccup."

For the past week, the destroyed workshop had been hidden underneath a covering, Mia just thinking that Hiccup hadn't yet decided what to do with it. What she didn't know was that he had spent the hours she had been helping the town on her own up there, getting help from his friends to get it finished.

It was larger than his old workshop, which he had built after recovering from his amputation, almost the same size as the house it sat beside was. Above the door were two Night Furies in an embrace whilst carved into the solid wood door were their names. Taking Hiccup's hand, Mia quickly walked inside and began bouncing in happiness. There were half a dozen benches, the back three already had her large cauldrons placed on them, whilst shelves filled the entire back wall, with her chests waiting to be emptied.

Inside the door there was an area for Toothless and Mist to sleep, a space for their tack above it, and a place for Mini to play where she wouldn't be in danger. Around the inside and outside there were runes that were put in place so that the gods would watch over them, Mia knowing that they would also have a magical influence once her magic was placed into them.

"So, do you like it?" Hiccup asked, rather nervous.

"It is perfect," Mia answered, kissing him and pushing everything she felt for him into it, "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did. You more than deserve it," he was nervous again but this time he sat her onto one of the chairs, sitting in the other and taking both of her hands into his, "There is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure of how it is done where you were first from and the way it is done here can't be due to the lack of people, though I suppose it could be figured out should you wish…"

Mia gave a slight laugh and touched his face, stopping him, "Hiccup, are you going to ramble all day or ask me?"

"Right. I know that we have only known each other for a week but I knew that first night that there was something about you that I never wanted to have far from me. In this week I have felt things for you that I have never felt for anyone before, and know that I will never feel for another. You are a gift to me from the gods, I'm sure of that, and I would be incredibly happy if you would spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife."

"You did that very well. The first pair of eyes I saw when coming into Berk were yours and I would very much like for them to be the eyes that I wake up to every morning until the one where we meet our families in the next great adventure. So I would love for you to be my husband."

Their kiss held nothing back and they hit the roof before painfully hitting the ground, Hiccup laughing first, "We're going to have to work on that, it could start being dangerous."

"Yeah, I got that," in her position astride her fiancé, Mia began kissing down his neck, feeling him shudder at each kiss, "Suppose we should tell your mother."

"Mhmm, yes, it would be a good idea," but he made no attempt to move, instead he copied her actions.

"Mini will be very happy about this"

Hiccup smiled, "Why is that?"

"She pointed to you yesterday and called you Dada, I think she might have known what you were planning"

That had the man sitting up, holding the woman tightly, his eyes shining with love for the toddler and her mother, "I may have asked her and Mist for approval, it seemed only correct as they are your family."

"Incredible," it earned him another few kisses before she sighed, "We should go tell Valka before she heads to bed."

Not wanting to move from his spot, Hiccup groaned but did get to his feet, lifting the witch into his arms, not willing to let her away until he had to. They eventually had to part, but walked with entwined hands back down to the centre of the village, heading straight to where Valka and Gobber were seated.

"Oh no, here it comes lass," Gobber said loudly, a number of ales under his belt already.

Unfortunately he had been heard by most of Hiccup's friends and within seconds the entire village was watching them, "Thank you for that Gobber."

"Very welcome chief"

"It would seem everyone already knows," Mia whispered, "Perhaps Mini has been announcing it to people?"

"Or they have eyes," Valka laughed, "You should just speak son, they are not going to leave."

"As my mother, you have the right to know first, even though surrounded by every other ear in Berk, that Mia has agreed to marry me"

The almighty cheer that came from behind them didn't muffle the woman who took them both into an embrace, "Stoick would be proud, as I am proud. This is a wonderful thing to have happen."

"Thank you Valka" "Thank you mum"

Berk celebrated for another reason that night, going well into the next morning, the newly engaged couple sleeping wrapped in the cocoon of their dragons' wings together.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that the couple were engaged, the work really began. Gobber had taken Mia under his belt, stating that she needed to make a sword and a ring for Hiccup, who would be doing the same thing but at different times to his intended. One of those times was when the village elder, Gothi, requested her presence.

Gothi's home was high up in the air, before the dragons it had been on the cliff, and Mist had dropped the witch off before heading back down. Dodging the many Terrible Terrors that called the elder their friend, the witch sat beside her on the edge of her platform when motioned to, "Good morning Gothi."

The elder nodded, she only ever communicated through drawings, gestures, or Dragonese, but Mia was able to understand most of what she tried to put across, 'You are not from these times.'

"No, only Hiccup and Toothless know the truth but I believe that most of Berk realise I am not from here"

'I have seen great things coming from your marriage to Hiccup, wonderful things'

Mia smiled happily, "All I would like is for the people of Berk to be safe and sound. And to raise a family with Hiccup."

'That you will, many times. As elder, I will bind you both in marriage, but the ceremony will be different than usual'

"How so? I don't wish to be a bother"

'It will be shorter, I will bind you both before the entire village and there will be the week-long celebration but the older traditions will be put aside'

The witch nodded, she knew that there were some things that just couldn't be done, mainly because she had no older family members to take a dowry or hand her over. Hell, she was already sleeping in the same bed as her intended, "For this wonderful village though, I don't think a different wedding will be the strangest thing to happen in recent years."

Gothi laughed as she was nudged by her small dragons, 'That is true. Continue with your sword and ring. I suggest you ask Astrid and Valka for assistance in creating your clothes.'

"Thank you Gothi," not wanting to bother Mist, Mia used a new attachment Hiccup had made for her leg.

It was a tread base with two blades on each side to secure into a wide variety of terrain, so she was easily able to get a grip onto the tree and ice that formed the large tower to Gothi's home. A gripping charm on both hands and her boot, the currently blue haired woman was easily moving down the tower. When she was almost at the base, she leapt backwards and tumbled to her feet, waving to everyone that she passed. No one was surprised anymore to see either one of the human newcomers looking different, over the time they had been here, the two witches had worn a large variety of hairstyles that were previously unseen to them. As they were known to do, the people of Berk just went with it.

She found the two women she was looking for standing in the dragon stables, overseeing the rearranging of dragons, putting mates together, "Hello Mia."

"Mia," Astrid greeted her more enthusiastically, they were becoming fast friends.

"Valka, Astrid, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with making the clothes I will wear when I marry Hiccup"

The typically tomboyish blonde Viking gave a rather girlish screech and embraced her friend tightly before stepping back and point her finger at both women, "I did not just do that."

"Of course not," the older woman said with a grin, "And I would be proud to help you dear. We can talk tonight about it."

"Wonderful," seeing where the sun was in the sky, the witch gasped, "I have to get back before Gobber chops my head off."

Hiccup was leaving the blacksmith's building when he was run into, the pair ending up on the ground, nose to nose, a large smile on his face when he saw who it was, "I know I am irresistible but throwing me onto the ground might be coming on too strong."

"Behave yourself Chief Hiccup or you might find yourself sleeping with Toothless," Mia joked as she lift them both to their feet, her smile growing as she was pressed against the wall, "Not that this isn't a wonderful tease but if I'm too late, Gobber will kill me."

"That would be an awful thing," but he made no attempt to move, instead the man began nipping her neck, knowing it would leave a mark.

She groaned, the sensation was shooting straight through her, but it was short lived as the wall she was pressed up against was banged on heavily from inside, "Leave her alone Hiccup, the lass has to get back to work."

"I will see you later on," a few final kisses and the pair parted, "Why don't you go and check on Mini?"

Hiccup watched her leave, before heading to the training school, that's where Toothless, Mist and Mini spent their days lately. As he walked inside, he instantly hit the ground to avoid a quickly flying fish and the Night Fury that followed it. Pursing his lips at the goofy grin he got from his best friend, he looked over to see Mini sitting comfortably in her seat astride Mist.

When she saw him, Mini held out her arms and called out to him loudly, "DADA!"

"Mini!" He called back just as happily, taking her from the seat and covering her face with kisses, "Have you been behaving?"

She nodded and floated another fish for Toothless to catch, Mist was very happy with the large basket in front of her. Hiccup sat them both down in the female's body curve, getting joined by his dragon when all of the fish were gone, the pair of them drooling all over Hiccup, who had just given up trying to stay dry, Mia had a way to get everything clean.

It didn't take long for the toddler to wear herself out, sucking on her thumb, and the brunette man was carrying her up to their home. Walking inside, he stopped instantly in the doorway at what he saw, "The gods are jealous of my luck."

Standing in the main room of the house was his mother, his best friend and his intended. Mia was in the centre, wearing the dress that Valka has worn when she married Stoick, with the golden thread band that Astrid's mother had made for her daughter's future day before she had passed. When they heard Hiccup, all three turned quickly, the witch blushed deeply, "You shouldn't lie while speaking of the gods."

"I would never do that," being careful of the dress and head band, the man caressed her face and kissed her, "They will forever be jealous of me because you came into my life."

"Put Mini to bed while we finish," Valka told her son.

"We won't be long," Astrid said as she pushed her friend towards his mother's room, where the toddler slept.

As soon as he was gone, Mia sighed, "I really need to finish that sword and ring."

"Yes, before you both just forget about it," the blonde joked, taking a length of silk from Mia's stock that she would be modifying.

"Once you finish the sword and ring, the ceremony will be the next Friday. On the Thursday, you will need to be washed, but before that you will have to have your tattoo done," Valka explained as she continued making adjustments.

That surprised the witch, "What tattoo?"

Astrid explained, "Before you are wed, Gothi will declare what runes the gods have chosen for you to wear to guide and help you through your life. Typically they are the runes of Frigg to assist in forming a family and keeping a home. The women of Berk though have almost always had a dragon breed with the runes inside of the figure."

Valka smiled and showed that her right arm was filled with a Stormcutter that had faded over the years, "It is how I knew that Cloudjumper was the dragon for me."

"Who does the tattooing?"

"We would, as is the tradition"

That calmed Mia, she knew there was a chance she would not be clothed at the time and definitely didn't want just anyone from the village to be there. It took about an hour longer for the women to be finished, promising to work on the two different items, before Astrid head to her home and Valka went to her room.

Mia was putting her leggings back on, her night tunic already on, when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against his body, "How long until you are finished?"

"A week," she sighed as his hands splayed across her stomach, "Or you get an awful ring."

"I'm certain it will be anything but," Hiccup murmured into her ear before sliding down her body and pulling the leggings up, "You are driving me wild."

"I can feel that," Mia teased as she turned in his arms, rubbing against him, "And you are driving me just as wild."

Hiccup growled and carried her to bed, forcing himself to be calm and not tear her clothes off with his teeth, "Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight my love"


	14. Chapter 14

Since Mia had said it as they were going to sleep, both she and Hiccup had been saying that they loved each other, though mostly in private and when not, it was only when around those closest to them. Gobber was pleased at the step forward as it had pushed both of them into overdrive to finishing the swords and rings, they were done within a week and he was holding onto both for safe keeping until the ceremony.

It was the day before the wedding, and Mia was with Astrid and Valka in the heated water pools for her ceremonial bath. The waters had been filled with various herbs and flowers, and all three of the women had spent almost 2 hours washing themselves, the witch having her naturally long brown hair lathered up with a flowery shampoo by her two attendants. After hopping out, they dried off with furs and wrapped themselves in linen cloths before walking up to the chief's house, Hiccup was to spend the evening in Gobber's home after visiting the hot pool himself.

Back at the house, it was time for Mia to receive her tattoo. Gothi had drawn it already, passing it to Valka earlier in the day, and Astrid's father had gotten together the inks that would be needed. Looking at it, the witch smiled. It was a Night Fury of brilliant red with golden wings, in the wings were the runes for Frigg and Freyja for fertility, motherhood, and magic, and Odin for self-sacrifice, wisdom, and weaponry.

"It is beautiful," she said, putting her arm onto the bench so she didn't move as much.

The whole tattoo took the remainder of the day to complete, Valka and Astrid diligently piercing their friend's skin with the traditional needle that was hollowed out to hold the ink. After it was done, Mia cleaned off the blood and excess ink, and added a preservation charm over it before slapping on a layer of healing paste. It had come out perfectly but all three women were exhausted from the efforts and fell asleep, Astrid sharing a bed with her friend.

As soon as they woke, to Mini jumping on them, work started all over again. Mini was taken to Gothi, the elder would make sure that she stayed out of trouble. Mia was helped into the dress, a new pair of shoes put onto her feet, and then the two women set to work on her hair. Flowers, feathers and leather lengths were woven magnificently into braids and then the hairband was brought out. The Acromantula silk had been added to the back and on it were different flowers and feathers that represented various gods.

Once she was ready, Mia was led to the door and saw Mist waiting there patiently, "Hey baby girl."

Mist carefully butted noses with the woman, motioning to her saddle. Astrid and Valka were already heading down to the village so Mia sat side-saddle and let her friend walk carefully to where the ceremony would be held.

Hiccup was nervous as all hell. He had spent the night with Toothless and Mist, despite saying he would be with Gobber, but had only had a few hours of sleep due to his nerves. He had woken well before dawn and had gone to soak in the pools again, to try and relax, being joined by the two Night Furies. Afterwards he braided his longer locks, and got dressed in a new set of clothes as well as his usual armour.

Even though the ceremony was still a while away, the chief had been standing in the centre of the village for a number of hours, walking in circles, stopping only when Gobber had forced him to sit onto a tree stump, "You'll wear a bloody ditch into the ground if you don't stop that."

"Sorry"

The blacksmith laughed as he saw the man's leg bounce, "Nervous?"

"Somewhat but mostly eager," Hiccup answered truthfully, he would never lie to Gobber if he didn't have to.

"Well you won't need to wait much longer," Gobber pointed towards the approaching woman.

Everyone arranged themselves around the clearing, Gothi at the head near a fire, Toothless standing beside him, Valka and Astrid taking a seat near the front, but Hiccup only took a slight bit of notice towards that. His eyes were locked onto his love as she slowly made her way towards him astride Mist.

Mist dropped her off right in front of the gaping mouthed Viking, who helped her down. Mia was gently laughing as he held her when she tripped slightly, "Breathe Hiccup, I'm not about to run off on you."

"Can't be too sure," Hiccup joked as they walked to stand in front of Gothi.

The ceremony was silent, mainly because the elder didn't talk, and it was then time to exchange the swords and rings that they had created. The rings were on the hilts, a way to prove that the swords weren't about to be used as weapons, an old Viking thing. Gobber passed over the correct ones and returned to his seat.

Hiccup had forged a beautiful sword, it was to be held in safety for their first born son, for him to use to protect the family and the village. On the hilt was a tightly woven gold ring. Mia had given a slight giggle and showed her own creation for her love. Her sword was as perfectly forged as the one she was being given, it was being given to him as a sign that she was assigning him as the protector of their family, and the ring was exactly the same as hers' only thicker to show it was male.

"Great minds," she murmured, Hiccup nodding with her.

After they had exchanged the rings and swords, Gothi reached to the coals of the fire that had been cooled, and drew a symbol onto both of their foreheads. On Hiccup's she redrew the same symbol she had placed there when affirming he was the chief, while onto Mia's she drew the exact same, to show that she was the chief's wife.

Smiling at each other, they were already moving in to kiss when Gothi signalled that they were married. As the village clapped and cheered, no one was at all surprised as the kissing couple rose into the air a number of feet. When they parted for air, Mia quickly caught them from falling, "I'm getting better at that."

Seeing how far up they were, Hiccup laughed, holding her tightly to his body, "I'm am very happy you are. Now, a safe landing?"

"We'll see," with a few jerks, the pair touched down.

As soon as they touched the ground, they heard the one voice they wanted to more than any other, "Mama! Dada!"

Mini was slowly walking towards them with Mist, and the newly married couple caught her in their arms. Holding onto the toddler with their two dragons on either side of them, the pair walked through the people, to the dining hall where a large feast was waiting.

Drinks were plentiful, the ale flowing from large kegs, a number of sheep had been roasting all day as well as hundreds of fish to feed everyone. The newlywed couple stayed for most of the festivities before sneaking away after passing the sleeping toddler to her new grandmother. First stop was their house, where the woman carefully changed from the dress and veil into her usual clothes.

Hiccup was waiting for her outside, a large smile on his face, "Shall we vanish my wife?"

"Yes we shall my husband," Mia laughed as they walked into the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

The married couple was gone for the week of celebrations, spending that time in the cove, their dragons finding them the following day and joining them. When they came back, there was no resistance to Mia taking her place as the wife of the chief, if Hiccup was unavailable her decision was used as though coming from the chief. A surprise was waiting for them when they walked back into their home though.

In the week they were in the cove, Valka had arranged for a small house of her own to be built further down the hill, near to Gobber's home. She had hinted that they would need the room for their budding family and she was doing it from her heart. The couple had been sad to see her move but grateful that they wouldn't have to be quiet too much, taking the enclosed room and warding it so Mini wasn't traumatised.

2 months after their wedding, Mia was throwing her guts up between her duties as Astrid's attendant for her wedding to Eret. She kept passing it off as a bad meal so to not take the light off of her friend's special day, though the women knew it was definitely not that. Hiccup already knew, she'd known for a month and had told him the instant it was confirmed, but was keeping silent as Eret and Astrid had told everyone they were to be wed the day after.

It was the middle of an awful snow storm that Mia gave birth to her first child, a son with bright red hair. Astrid, who was showing her own pregnancy, and Valka were the ones to assist her in the birth, Hiccup sitting by her head. After he was placed on her chest and he began to feed, Mia looked to her husband and softly said, "I think I have the perfect name for him."

"And what would that be my love?"

"Stoick"

Hiccup shone as he nodded, a tear in his eye, "I think that is perfect."

Stoick was joined in his birthday by Mist and Toothless' son and daughter, the eggs were sitting atop the tallest mountain of Berk until they began to hatch, at which time their parents carefully carried them the long walk down to the house. The daughter was hatched first, her dark red scales shimmering in the fire light, her baby brother coming about an hour later, his scales deep gold. Mia had just tiredly laughed as she fell asleep, Stoick already showing the family talent as his blue hair rest against his mother's breast.

Over the years Berk exploded in size, in both humans and dragons alike. Mini had taken Griffin as her dragon, he was fit with his first saddle 6 months after he hatched, his sister Rose being trained by the young girl also but so that she would one day carry Stoick. When she was 7, the girl declared to everyone that she wanted to be called Hermione Haddock, not that anyone minded. And by the time she was 17, Hermione had 10 siblings that she loved to death, and Griffin had 4 sisters.

Mia had been expecting it for a few years, Hiccup too. One day she had been reading one of her books, a habit that none of the others in Berk understood but didn't worry about, when she noticed a drawing. It was of Godric Gryffindor and his wife, the couple who were Harry's ancestors on the Potter line. She had never seen a picture of the woman, she had been described as a metamorph so no one really knew what she looked like, and she had never been named. But Mia's heart had slammed into her chest when she saw the drawing, it was of her child.

Instantly she had told Hiccup what was going to come, they had celebrated in knowing that their first child would be loved by a strong and brave man, a good man, who would cherish the ground she walked on. So when Hermione had come to say she wanted to travel, explore, her parents had been very happy for her and just told her to remember her family.

Stoick married Astrid's first born Hilda and started the new generation quickly. The other children married those from Berk, a number of them were Eret and Astrid's children, soon people were moving to the outlying islands as they were outgrowing Berk. With the dragons though, families weren't too far away, and the dragons were flying at all hours.

Hermione and Godric came 5 years after the young woman had left, they were wed on Berk, most of the people flying above the couple to leave the ground for the large Haddock family. Mia didn't let her daughter forge a sword for her intended, she instead handed her over the sword that the Sorting Hat had given her all those years earlier, knowing that that is what was meant to happen. Godric also bonded with the 5 year old Night Fury, Raven, who had finished her growing.

Valka passed on after watching her first grandchild marry, the new couple staying in Berk after seeing how weak the woman was. Cloudjumper had been the one to alert everyone when she did pass on, the old Stormcutter letting loose a stream of fire before collapsing and crawling in to curl around his best friend. By the time Hiccup and Mia had raced into the house, both of them had passed onto the other side.

While Mia had cleaned and dressed her mother-in-law into her finest clothes, the men had taken Cloudjumper from the house to the large barge that they had gotten ready since noticing Valka was ill. They were able to make the ships easily now, having lost Gobber and Grump the previous year, Gothi and her eldest Terror Firebird the year before that. Cloudjumper was placed around the raised platform that would hold Valka. Coming down the steps to the ship was Mia carrying the woman she had looked up to for years, her descendants following them.

With tears in her eyes, Mia had tenderly lay the woman down, conjuring a rose that joined Stoick's battle-axe on Valka's chest and body. Wrapping her arms around her love's shoulders, they walked off of the ship.

Eret set it to sail while Astrid lit the bonfire, joining the line of people with bow and arrow. Hiccup and Mia shot their arrows off together, followed by their eldest 4 children, and the rest of Berk. The celebrations went on for weeks, everyone wanting to make sure that those who had left them were having a wonderful time in the afterlife.

Fireballs were bursting in the sky above them, singing and instruments were going strong from the hall, but Mia wasn't there. She was floating two large tankards of ale behind her as she walked to a large tree nearby her home. Quickly changing over the attachment for her latest leg, the witch climbed up the trunk, the drinks safe, and breeched the other treetops, finding her love sitting on the platform they had built a year after their wedding, "Hello stranger."

"My love," Hiccup said with a sad smile, helping her to sit beside him, taking their drinks.

Mia looked over the man she had married 20 years earlier. His hair had grown substantially, he had long braids now that had been tugging toys for numerous children and now their grandchildren. His attempts to grow a beard had been given up years ago, he would never have the bushy beard that his father was known for, but he did have a rather long goatee that was also braided. The one thing that hadn't changed in all those years was his passion for inventing, for trying to better his people's lives.

"She is back with the love of her life," she rest her head against his, "Watching over us all."

Hiccup just nodded, drinking and looking over the lands that he was the protector of. After the fireballs stopped, he kissed her tenderly, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"We're both incredibly lucky. 20 years and we have 11 children, 2 grandchildren, 8 dragons, and a legacy that will live on for many centuries to come," Mia sighed in pleasure, "And we are as much in love with each other as the day we married."

"As we will until the day we too pass onto the other side and see our families once more," he pulled her into his lap and grinned, "We've not done this in a while."

"That's because we almost fell last time," the people below who were heading back to their homes heard the laughter coming over the air and just shook their heads, Berk was the land of dragons but it was also the land where love always came first.


End file.
